I Don't Want Too
by animelovers123
Summary: Your parents died and now you are living with Kyoya since you guys will get married in the future.
1. Chapter 1

You and your little sister Ella had to transfer to a private school in Japan since your parents died in a plane crash. They were on the way to Japan to talk to some old friends and you were also coming soon. You had no parents and the only person you had left was your younger sister. Now those certain friends will be taking care of you and your younger sister until your time is up to watch over here. You will always be thankful to the Ootori family. There youngest son is a year older but you are a second year because of everything you have down in school. You are a very smart girl so your head. You are staying in the same mansion with them until you move to college witch they know you will get into any college you wish with your scores. You will be attending Ouran High school as your sister will attend the elementary.

"This pink school is the school I will be attending Monday." Is the thought running in your head as you carried Ella standing in front of the school. Kyoya was supposed to be waiting here to show you the school. You started to wonder if he is in that silly cub his father talked about before rushing you out of the house this morning. He didn't like him being in it. He disapprove of it but Kyoya still wont leave it. You wonder what kind of club it is.

"(y/n) I'm sleepy can we go home now." Ella yawned. She snuggled more into you and sighed. Your rub her back as you walked into the school. You saw a few kids walking around the hallways since it must be club time. You started to wonder if you had to join a club or not.

As you wonder around you start to get tired this school is like amazingly huge. It's a maze to you witch you hated it. You got lost pretty easily. You sat at a window sail and text Kyoya that he was late and you were in the school building. You also sent him that you were in front of 2-A classroom.

Kyoya is a bit mad that his club took up more time then before. He knew his father wont be pleased about leaving you and you sister in the school. He closed his black book and walked out. He sighed and walked down the hall in a quick step. The second he saw you and your sister sleeping he rolled his eyes. He walked up and wonder how to wake you up.

"Sissy." Kyoya retracted his hand as your hand rub your sister back. You started to hum a song not wanting her to wake up anytime soon.

"Kyoya an idiot his father will hear about this for sure okay." You whispered not even opening your eyes seeing him right there. If he heard about this he would be so mad at him. He was supposed to be out of his club early just to show you around. You guys only met yesterday.

"No you wont." He said patting your head. Your eyes poped out the second you saw him in front of you. "Stay quite or your sister will be up and you don't want that right?" he asked giving you the biggest faskest smile in the entire world.

"Fake smile getting a lot better now." You stood up and walked off but then stopped "Give me a map about the school and explain where everything is. I will lie to your father." You walked off again leaving him with a blank face. He gave you a fake smile when he met you. You could tell he wasn't happy to have you around the house for the rest of high school. You didn't want to move all the way to Japan leaving her friends behind. You seen so many fake smiles before its is super easy

As you walked off and walked behind already having a map with him. He was going to to show you everything with a map since he can tell you cant tell anything without looking at it for a few times. He wished you never came with your sister so he could of talked to you. When your parents were supposed to come his sister wont stop ranting how much you grew up and cute you are. She cant wait to see how you would act around her younger brother. Then it slipped out about your arrange marriage. Your family owns a company in America. It would be perfect since that means everybody will be in charge of an company and all his kids will be in charge of something.

As the ride home took a greater toll on the girls them kind of dragged up stairs to there rooms and went to sleep until dinner was one. Kyoya woke you up and made you follow him to his room so you can chat. You really didn't want too. You didn't was him to get mad he seems chill but he has a evil side you can feel it.

"what do you want to talk about?" you grumbled sitting on his couch and yawned.

"You have all your classes with me so follow me." He said and started to chat about classes and how far they are in and ramble on more until you heard a squeal then a grunt. You shot up and a a women with wavy black hair hugging Kyoya.

"I'm Fuyumi. I'm Kyoya older sister." She rushed over to you and hugged you. This took you out of surprise. You hugged her back to be nice. She let go and looked you up her down.

"You will look so cute in a wedding dress next to my brother." she squealed and hugged you tight. You freaked out pushed her off and ran back to your room and locked the door.

"She didn't know no one was supposed to know about it." Kyoya shouted at his sister. He didn't want you to find out like that, He would at least some what like to see if you fell for him. You seemed like a person that falls for a guy that easy.

You were curled up into a ball under your blankets not wanting to think of what the girl had said. You didn't know why your parents would want you to marry the kind of guy. Yes he may seem cool but no he is cold and only wants to get his own father approval. No one would want that at all. You skip dinner witch made you sister sad. The biggest thing you want is to leave and just live by yourself and with your sister in America in the house that belongs to you. Instead you are renting it until you go back is who knows when that will happen.

When night hit you walked out of your room and wonder if anyone was up. You wanted something to at but you had no ideas you ea. You hum a little tune as you walked into the kitchen. You looked around for something nice and big to eat. You were that hungry. When you turned around garbing your favorite snack you saw blushed an walked passed him but he didn't want that. He grab your arm and stopped you.

"What do you want? I want to eat in my room and sleep more." You snapped at him. He sighed and push his glasses back up to the rim on his nose.

"You shouldn't have found out lie that. Our parents were the only people to know but mother told sister. I'm a smart girl so I caught on when they chatted about you to him." He said letting go of your arm and vanish from you site in the kitchen. You were shocked that he even did that. You started to think his father made him do this since he follows whatever his father does.

*TIME SKIP*

As Monday finally rolled around you and your younger sister went to school. They dropped you off with Kyoya. You were a bit scared that no one would like you there. You did pry that you didn't see the blonde from the time you went to the school. You followed Kyoya to homeroom and told you sit next to hi since it was empty. Now you will be the second in class but first of the girls in you year.

"Good morning class we have a new student in class from now on out." The teacher said walking into the class knowing if he didn't say anything no one would know your name or anything. He pointed to you then the front of the classroom. You walked up and bowed

"Hi I'm (full name). I'm from America and please to be here in this school now. Please be nice to me." You bowed again then took your seat next to the dark prince. The teacher started to write things on the board and talking about everything they learned so far so you can understand everything. You were so confused at the beginning since it was different from what you learned in America.

As class fly by it was lunch. Many of the guys wanted to get to know you and eat lunch as well. You smiled and denied them since you wanted to eat lunch with Kyoya and his friends. You smiled and they just wanted to melt. Yes you were beautiful but you were from an entire another country they also liked that as well. Kyoya was a bit trouble that all the guys were drooling all over you. You seemed just like his blonde friend Tamaki the King he calls him self or Daddy as well.

You followed Kyoya and you were shocked to see who was at lunch you never picture the lunch room to be like this. You smiled so many different food that you wanted to try everything, but you didn't. You walked to the lunch line and Kyoya order for you both and paid for them both. He has to act like a gentleman since one day in the future you guys will be married. His group of friends were at one table. You smiled since they waved but the boy with burnett hair looked like a girl. You started to think what if she is actually a he or a cross dresser. You didn't say nothing since it would be bad to may a horrible introduction.

"This is (full name) she new to the school" Kyoya said sitting down. You bowed and waved at them then sat next to Kyoya.

"(y/n)-chan would you like cake?" The very short blonde said hugging a super cute pink bunny. You giggled and shook your head.

"No know after lunch if that okay with you?" You answered but also asked. He nodded and started to eat an entire cake. The tall silent one was eating glancing at him every now and then. You has twin gingers that acted like they were in love with each other but it was an act. It was siblings love. The blonde you saw you ignored him just like in class.

As school started to end with the other lessons that you did. You were happy that the teacher was going everything they learned up till now. Hoping you can look and copy everything from Kyoya so when it comes to testing you can pass with good grades when you just got here. You were beat tired You never knew school can be this crazy. The worst part was that you have to stay from Kyoya club. You somewhat dragged to the room.

"Don't drag you feet. Walk properly." Kyoya said sending you a small glare. He was getting annoyed by your dragging feet.

"Meanie" You mumble walking all proper and stuff. The second you walked into the room you swear roses where everywhere. "What is going on" You questioned. The blonde from before came to you holding your hand.

"Miss (y/n) you are in the Host Club." You looked at him and confused. He started to rant about what the host club and how much time the girls have to do nothing just to fan girl over them. You slipped your hand away from him and sat with Kyoya smiling. He looked up from his computer then back. You guys didn't speak when the club was going on. Yes he did serve you tea and gave you cake. You were studying and copying all of his notes from the start of this school year.

"Who is that with Kyoya she so pretty."  
"Do you think they are dating?"  
"How can see like the cool type."  
"The Dark King with the new girl."

You heard many of the girls whispered when they walked in to see there host and leaving. You were shocked that no one would want to talk to him. Yeah during this club he works and do everything for it but still he doesn't have a lot of girls sit with him. He always listen to them talk. He nodded or added a comment that's all. There was a time when he tutor a few girls during the club witch help for some the things they get.

"Kyoya can you make some for tea we just finished it." You said closing all the notebooks finishing it all. He is very detailed when he wrote notes. You knew this will help you out all the time now. He took the pot and went to the back.

"Some sweet jasmine tea." Kyoya smiled at you serving the tea. There were a few squeals since bout half of the girls are watching you and Kyoya. Hey can tell you were the perfect match. The cool type with the cheery new student.  
As the rest of the club time went by fast you felt a bit better close to Kyoya. He doesn't seem that cold as you thought. He doesn't follow his father orders that much since if he did he wont be in this club. He may be the manger calculating the money and how many girls come in and everything. You left with Kyoya waving to the club.

"They are so nice but the blonde guy. He calls himself daddy and you mommy. He to friendly for my liking. He calls everybody princess then he calls Haruhi his daughter." You said wondering what is up with him. You turned your head to Kyoya since he was chuckling.

You looked away marching away. You were a tad bit since he was chuckling at you. He walked after you since he doesn't like showing this side of him so much. He hasn't felt like this since he was a kid. Just a simple girl he just met will maybe change his life forever. Who knows he might want to fall for her. He does have feelings to Haruhi but he wont go after her since he knows Tamaki is in love with her but blind he cant see it himself.

As you guys finally got home you rushed upstairs to see your little sister. Fuyumi was talking with your sister. Your sister was in her lap giggling up a storm. Kyoya saw and sighed he loves his sister but when it has to deal with cute things she might go after it or them. You walked inside the room the second you saw your sister and she saw you. She jumped out of Fuyumi lap and jumped into the air hugging you. Kyoya walked over to his sister and dragging her out. He rather have her messing his room when she is around her.  
"Hey do you want me to cook dinner for you. I will make your favorite." She smiled and tried her best to squeeze you tight but with her little arms.

"Dinner should be done soon please clean up" A maid said smiling then bowed "Oh (y/n) I am your maid and your sister has my younger sister" She bowed and left the room. You laughed since your and your sister have maids that are sisters. You were sad you cant cook dinner made you can make lunch for both of you guys.

You let go of your sister changed into comfy clothes. You both really need to get out of those stiff uniforms. You ran downstairs and there was a maid carrying you sister down. You smiled and waved walking into the dinning room only seeing Kyoya and his sister. You waved and sat next to him as your sister sat across from you. During dinner is was so quite they only thing you can hear the was clinking of the fork to the plates. You never ate a silence dinner before it just feels so strange.

"Ella… how was school fro you today? Was it hard? Did you struggle like your sister" Kyoya smirked  
"It was fun not so much of a struggle since today was review day in class." She smiled brightly eating more of her food. She kicked her legs a bit since she cant even touch the floor.

"Kyoya would you like lunch tomorrow. I'm going to make lunches for me and Ella?" You asked smiling as just looked at you with his grey eyes. You left nervous since he never said anything. You cleared your throat and coughed "I wont give you nothing now."

"I must try samples of it before I want to have a lunch from you." He said it a bit cold witch made you look away and finish your meal. You excused yourself and went to your room to do some homework.

You took a small break to make lunch. You loved cooking since it helps you cool done. To make any stress you have vanish. You made three lunches since Kyoya never showed up. You sighed since he flip flops everything. You have no idea who he is. There are times he is nice then other times ignoring you and cold.

You went to your room once again then started to finish you homework. You crashed after two hours and your homework was all around you. Your (c/h) was all around you like a messy waterfall. Kyoya walked in wanting to talk about school and the club he notice you were sleeping. He sighed and cleaned up all the papers and books you had. He placed it on the tucked you in and ruffled your hair up. He doesn't have a clue what he should do with you.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next morning when you wake up you don't even remember going to sleep. You don't remember getting under the covers or cleaning up your work from the bed. You looked around where the person placed your work. You spotted all your work on your desk all nice ad neat. You started to wonder who could have done it the deed. It couldn't have been your maid she went to bed while you were studying.

"Good Morning Miss (y/n)." the maid bowed and hung your uniform up. You smiled and got out of bed.

"Thank you... um can you ask the chief if they can cook me an omelet with cheese, bacon, peppers and make it big fluffy omelet.

"Sure thing mama and Master Kyoya is downstairs he wants to talk to you." She bowed then started to walk to the door but stopped. "Miss Do you think your sister would like the same?" she asked

"No she would want one with all bacon and pepper jack cheese the same big and fluffy omelet. " You smiled and she walked out. Right next to your room your younger sister is getting up by the maid younger sister said to her that her favorite breakfast is getting cooked right now. Ella jumps out of bed smiling  
Once again someone is knocking on your door but you heard Kyoya voice. You changed into your uniform pretty fast. You opened the door smiling. Both of you guys said 'good morning' at the same time. You rolled your eyes then walked away from the door. You walked over to your desk and started to pack your things up. Kyoya walked in and sighed but with a small smile on her face.

"Have a set of time to sleep and study." He said giving you a smirk. You turned around pretty fast looking straight at him.

"You ticked me in bed… what?!" You were shocked very shocked about that. Blush grew on your cheeks since he had to move your body to get under the covers. Both of you just stared at each other for a while. The maid walked in but froze before even speaking a word. Kyoya glance at the mad then walked out to go eat before school starts.

"The breakfast is all done." She announced than bowed walking out. You followed still shocked that Kyoya did it but why would he do that. You sat at the table next to Ella. You told her that you made a yummy lunch last night before you crashed. She cheered and ate her omelet even faster but it taste ten times better when you made it or even your mother. She sighed since she will never eat her mom's food ever again.

Once the breakfast wad done you ran to the kitchen to get your lunch and the other two lunches you cooked. You handed the lunch to your sister and Kyoya. You smiled at him then walked off to your maid since she had your school bag. She bowed and smiled then walked off to the door. Kyoya looked at the lunch box he got from you then walked off to the door since his butler is there with his bag already. He sighed and placed the lunch in his bag and followed you. The younger aid in the house picked you sister and made sure she had her uniform on and everything packed up.

"Kyoya thank you for last night." You bowed towards him and sighed since you shouldn't have come to this country you should have stayed in America with a family member not a strange family you only knew because of your parents.

"Make sure you have enough time to sleep and study for now on." He said walking past you.

"You should just help me study the stuff from here and America studies are different" You stomped over to him and waited for the limo to pull up.

*time skip*

You were looking out the window not paying attention in class since you head started to hurt. You knew everything about English speak it. You take notes but someone is reading out loud a classic book. You didn't hear the teacher calling you until he blocked your view of the nature. You looked up to him.

"You should pay more attention in class and now read until I say stop." He walked back and told you were from. You sighed and stood up holding the book in your hand. You spoke clear that everybody understand. As you read the book going through pages Kyoya silver eyes were glued to you. He knew you didn't need this class since you speak, write, read and understand everything about the English language. As the bell rang you stopped reading putting it away.  
You placed the book back in your bag and left class since you have an empty class period you are going to do the homework you got so far. When you got into the library it was too loud and you just sat down and did your work. You smiled since it's so calm outside that it was so peaceful you can think and let your mind drift off.

Kyoya was sitting in a classroom sitting paying attention to class but when he looked out the window he spotted you working. He smiled but Tamaki looked at you then at Kyoya. He smiled and poked Kyoya laughing a bit. He teased him about looking at you. As the rest of the class Tamaki was poking Kyoya making fun of him. When Kyoya look back you were looking back at him. You waved at hi then packed your things up then the bell rang. You went to your next class then after that you can have lunch.

"(y/n) you should sit next to me?" Tamaki asked wrapping an arm around you waist giving you a rose. You took his arm off of you and sat next to Kyoya and Tamaki sat behind Kyoya. You smiled as the class went on. You were so happy you took all the notes from Kyoya so you knew everything he was talking about now.

You placed all your books back into your bag then placed it on top of your desk. You look at Kyoya as he talked with Tamaki what club money they have earned and how much they need to do there next crazy club idea. When the bell rang everybody piled out with lunches boxes or they are going to buy lunch. You walked out of class and sat on a bench outside. You smiled since it was so peaceful once again. While you were eating your lunch you saw a showdown in front of you. It moved next to you and sat with you.

Kyoya was inside the cafeteria eating his homemade lunch by you. He was shocked everything tasted so good. It melted in his mouth. A small smile spread across his face. You could be a benefit to the family company if he want to marry you. He started to think real hard about what he knows about you. Kyoya knows your smart, you can cook, you study hard, and you are very caring so much he needs to find more by just interacting with you by himself or with a group of people. A smirk were painted on his face since he can see you over powering his brother maybe.  
"Kyoya hat are you eating?" Honey asked munching on the cake he brought from home.  
"(y/n) the girl you met yesterday she made it for me. She will be again at the club she should pay her to cook food to serve for a club activity when we go outside the next club meeting.  
"Kyoya do you actual think she would do that?" Tamaki asked since she is just not into him he wants her to fan girl like the others in this school.  
"Every guest tat orders food we can pay her about half the amount. She will earn a lot of cash." Karuo said as Hikaru agreed with his twin.  
"She can even makes sweets." Honey mention since he wants yummy fresh homemade treats. Honey started to drool just think about it. Mori cleaned the drool up and only made a soft sigh. He doesn't talk a lot but he is very nice and worries about people.

As lunch ended lunch everybody went back to class to study or take more notes. You smiled as Kyoya said thank you for the home made it. He said it was good and you should do it more often for him. He also said you should before a chief as well. He smiled and started to take notes that were on the board as the teacher started to electron what's on the board.

As school ended you followed Kyoya to the host club. You sat with him again studying as he typed on his computer jotting things down in his black notebook. He took a few glances as you when you sipped tea or when you ate a slice of cake. After w little bit of silence between you guys. Your younger sister bust in and hugged you tight. She yapped how she got into art club and would meet every other day. You smiled so happy for her but you will feel sad since you might be taking that way next year.

"Ella would you like some tea and cake while you chat with (y/n)?" Kyoya asked smiling standing up holding the tea kettle. Ella smiled and nod her head she said the same cake as you. She chatted how school went and everybody loved the lunch you put together.

Kyoya returned with a tray a new cup of with the kettle and a slice of cake. Ella smiled and said thank you to Kyoya and started to do some of her homework. She smiled when you or Kyoya explained things to her. She is young so it was really cute to have you and Kyoya act like a momma and daddy helping their child with homework. She giggled when you guy did that witch you didn't have a clue why neither did Kyoya. He smiled since the way you interacted.  
When the club finally ended you carried you sister to the car and Kyoya was caring you bags. He had to act like a gentlemen since it wouldn't look good seeing you carrying two bags and you sister. You smiled and rub her back as she slept. You and Kyoya held a small conversation about school work and upcoming test you will be needing to take in classes.

The rest of the right was pretty good since you ate dinner with your sister and Kyoya. You were happy his sister wasn't there since it still bothers you she out right said you were Kyoya fiancé. You wished you didn't know but in the future you will get married to him witch isn't so bad. He is nice at times, very blunt, smarty pants. And so many other things you can list of him but one thing matter to you he does care somewhat about you.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months has passed and you didn't like it one bit. Mr. Ootori finally told you about the marriage between you and Kyoya. You shouted and acted like a child. He couldn't do nothing to do since he is only watching over you until you can leave this country and live on your own. Kyoya got on your nerves a lot as well since he complained that he is tired of you falling asleep when you are studying at home. He also demands that you should cook lunch for him too. He won't admit that he likes your cooking these different meals for lunch. During school is the worst at times since you have the annoying blonde. Then you got the club as well. You helped out the club as well since when they wants to mix things up they ask you to cook certain things or act like a chef as they are waiters for the girls.

"Mr. Ootori and Miss (last name) someone is here to see you" the teacher said as a student they didn't even notice walked out snickering a bit. Both of you guys got up and left the class room. You kind of freaked out since you had no idea who is here.

"No one cares if your son is going to marry the new student here." The voice boomed from inside the chairman office. You peeked in and saw Mr. Ootori and a guy with blond hair man. You pulled Kyoya sleeve and pointed to the door.

As the chat went on you guys were un-notice. You stood there for a bit longer until both men waved their hand for you and Kyoya to enter. You didn't make any kind of eye contact with them. Kyoya looked at his father dead in the eyes. He adjusted his glasses waiting for one of either of the men to talk. It was an awkward silence since they don't know if you heard anything or not. As more time passed Kyoya is the one to clear his throat and start

"Father why did you call me and (y/n) down here?" He asked blunt. You looked up to him then his father who had a straight face one.

"There is and an event coming up and I want you two to go instead of me or you older brother." he said and looked away from his son. You titled your head wondering what kind of event.

"Mr. Ootori-sama what kind of event is it and where is it as well." You paused then you added in a small squeak "if you don't mind me asking sir." You not like Kyoya father so much since he seems so cold. You knew he didn't want to take you and you sister in. If was the last wish of your parents so he had to live up to it since it look bad for him if he didn't.

"It's a new hospital I am opening up." He stood up bowed and left. You sighed as Kyoya just stood there with a blank expression on his face. He didn't expect his own cruel father would want him instead of his brother. This could be a test or something. He somewhat hopes it isn't a test or any kind or testing him or not. Kyoya already gave up on getting the company from his brothers.

"Kyoya we should head to class before we get in trouble and everything. I don't need to stay after class for a while." You tugged on Kyoya sleeve and he followed you. He didn't say a word or anything He just let you tug him around. You stopped right before you even entire our guy's classes. You walked around him and poked him a few times but nothing.

Kyoya looked at you then walked inside the classroom. You rolled your eyes then walk in behind him. You really didn't want to ask him what wrong since you know he doesn't has such a nice side. You didn't want to see it. You got told of stories and everything but not really ever saw it for your own eyes. You sat in your desk and caught up with notes that were written on the board as the kids started to do work. As the school day past you didn't speak to Kyoya. As that classed ended you gran Kyoya wrist and made him stay in the class room to talk. He just looked at you and didn't say a word he sat down in the seat.

"Kyoya you know you don't have to go. You don't have to listen to your father. He only wants to control your life and never give you anything." You snapped at him and he didn't even look you in the eyes. He just sat there and didn't say a word. You flicked him in the forehead then walked off. "You will end up just like your father cold to your own children." You closed the door and rushed off to be in your next class before the bell even rang. Kyoya walked to that same class as you.

As the rest of the day Kyoya kind of avoided you until the club came. You were always a welcome guest there. The only thing he didn't like was you sat with Tamaki instead of him. He didn't like that in bit. You were supposed to sit next to him and only him. He pissed off but he won't show it. You glanced at him seeing him with no tea or cake next to him just his laptop and black book open. You felt bad but it was his own fault anyways.

"Princess." Tamaki sang in your ear trying to get your attention away from Kyoya. You looked at him smiling. He blushed and asked if you wanted more tea and cake. You nodded and he went after that. He has to please all the girls here. You stood up and walked over to where Kyoya is.

"Kyoya I never got to ask how was the lunch you ate. It was something new I did?" you asked trying to get him to talk. The girls that are around you guys overheard and started to squeal.

"I didn't know that Kyoya got cooked meals by her."  
"It seems like they are dating."  
"They are such a cute couple."  
"Kyoya dating that is impossible"

Those comments bothered you just a bit. You shouldn't say lies. Yes you cooked for him but you are not dating him or would ever date him. He is cold at times but ever nice since he does tuck you in bed when you over study. You sighed as you were about to walk away Kyoya grab your wrist. You looked at him and he didn't say nothing. He looks like he is trying to find the correct words to say.

"Lunch was good create for stuff. You can actually become a chef in the future." He gave you a smile like he does to the guest here. You rolled your eyes and smiled. He didn't let go of your wrist so you only looked at him then your wrist. He finally let you go but you walked over to him push his hair back and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He was shocked and the host was too since they saw but not there guest thankfully.

You walked away and sat on the sofa waiting for Tamaki. You didn't know that tea and cutting a slice of cake. You looked over to the area over there. You sighed and saw Tamaki smiling with a huge big grin. You rolled your eyes as he finally dashed over here with tea and cake. He started to talk about you and Kyoya and what cute babies you will make. They will be just like you but with Kyoya brains and scary way when you try to wake them up. You giggled since you never knew Kyoya was a scary person when you wake them up.

"Tamaki please stop speaking of me like that." Kyoya said and looked at him dead in the eyes smiling. You giggled. You sipped on tea as they bickered like a married couple. They are real close friends but it was a bit scary. You never knew friends can get like that. The only this g you knew so far about this pair was they knew each other since middle school. Tamari came over here to vet his father business but nothing else.

As the club ended the guest that left giggled at you and Kyoya. You rolled yurt eyes and packed yurt thongs up. You smiled and waved a goodbye to everybody as they chatted about what they saw between you and Kyoya. You glared at them so they stayed quite. Mori and Haruhi stayed quite they didn't even ask you. Mori is just a quite human and Haruhi didn't wasn't to know since she isn't a noisy girl and she doesn't know you so much. She would like you since you seem not as crazy as Range.

You walked to the Limo right next to Kyoya. Both of you didn't speak a word. Your friends from America text you seeing how things are saying they miss you still. When they try to make contact with you makes you really happy. You didn't know they would keep on with this kind of stuff. The Limo driver opened the door and left you guys in. You smiled saying thanks you as always.

"Kyoya you should watch me cook tonight when I do lunch. The chefs and workers love the food since I make a little bit extra for them as well." You smiled and he nodded his head. He looked out the window. He didn't say nothing at all for a while until you go to the mansion.

"When we have our day off we should go shopping for a dress. Or we can go see the Hitachiin since there mother designs dresses and she can design you a perfect dress just for you." Kyoya spoke and you smiled brightly since he at least wants to get you a nice dress for this event.  
"Kyoya would it be bad that I bring my little sister with me?" You asked not knowing if he would agree or disagree with you

"Ask my father first (y/n)" You smiled and nodded your head. You will speak with him during dinner or go to his study to ask. You really wants to know if she can or not. You really wanted her to try the fancy food they would have and also see her act proper as well. You and your sister could never be go to events for the company.

You smiled and ran up to your room to change into comfy outfit. You didn't like the dress when you first had to wear it but you like it a lot more since you look so amazing on you. That's what a few guy in your class said. They try so hard to flirt but they never make it work. You are happy they aren't so smart to know what is between you and Kyoya. If they found out they won't even try to flirt because how his family is.

"Kyoya better take care of my sissy" you little sister said right in front of you door since she must have got home. You smiled and opened the door. You saw you sister smile and went into her room and Kyoya was standing right in front of yours. You step to the side and told him to come inside. You notice he had a few of books.

"Going to study with the sleepy head." You smirked as he walked in and sat in front of your coffee table. You smiled and closed the door. You started to wonder why your room you always went to his room. Something has to be up. You froze wait his sister could be here trying to redo his room again. There was a time he study in your room since she was her and you asked him as well.

You were quite when you sat next to him. You looked at notes and did work. Now and then you Kyoya looked at your work and tell you to redo the ones you got wrong. You sighed and re did those questions and he kept a good look at what you were doing. You smiled when the butler knock on the door and said it was dinner time. You actually jumped from your spot and dashed to your seat at table. Kyoya walked like a normal person as he spotted you sister from the corner of his eye rushing to her seat just like you. He chuckled since you and your sister act a lot of like. He notice you and your sister would talk in sync when you guys are on the same topic or have the same idea.

Kyoya sat down at the table. He just started to realize that you will benefit the company. So he should try to fill for you instead keeping his feeling for a certain someone. He knows he has these feeling but won't do nothing since his friends is so clueless about them right now at least. Kyoya smiled as you chatted with your sister about the day and everything that has happened. You always chatted about you friends and how much you miss them. Just by you thinking that the next time you have a break him might just help you see your friends again but also find out how you act around you friends as well. A lot of new information will be found out that day witch he would like

.  
"(y/n) we need to finish up dinner and head back to studying we need to finish that up so we can study for a test in math" Kyoya said looking at you. You nod your head and blushed a bit. Kyoya says your first name but not all the time. There are many times he would start talking to you. But those times when he does use your name it actually sounds perfect.

*TIME SKIP*

You finally finished studying with Kyoya. You were happy but tired you had tea brought up here and a few snacks. They stopped coming when it was you sisters bed time. You would never have guessed you saw Kyoya napping at your table. You were a bit scared to wake him up since all of those stories. You even found out that the cute blonde boy Honey is just like that but ten times worst.

"Kyoya wake up please you need to sleep in your room." You said soft sitting next to him poking his cheek. You didn't move. You sighed and repeat what you said but brushed your hand I his hair. He glared at you witch made you jump a bit. He gathered his things and walked out of your room without even saying a thank you or anything. When he finally got out of your room he started to blush. Your hands where really warm he actually like the touch the warmth he felt. He walked to his room and just crashed. He didn't want a moment like that happening again tonight or ever. He doesn't really need to get attach to you since who knows if he would actually want to marry you or you would want to marry him.


	4. Chapter 4

The even finally arrived and Kyoya didn't like it. He knew it was a test from his father he overheard his father speaking with his brothers about it. The only good thing you will be next to him and your sister Ella. Kyoya was shocked his father let you bring her along but he might not want a little girl running around the house acting like a fool. He was ready for the vent just waiting for you and you sister. He walked up the stairs wondering what's taking so long so he peeked in seeing you and you sister in the dresses. A smile smiled crept on your face. Back in your room you and your sister had dresses by a real designer. You were happy since it was long and elegant. It was (f/c) and it fitted you like a glove. You sister dress was silver and very cute and girly with bows and lace. You waited smiled when your maids started to do your hair and hers. They chatted about things and how happy they were hired because you came along.

"Sis will you ever want to marry Kyoya-san?" You sisters asked. Notice a pair of eyes looking through the door.

"I have to it mom and dad last wishes. He will help the company anyways he can run it for me since his father won't give him the option to be the head of the family like his older brothers." You looked away from the brownish grey eyes.

"Kyoya-san you should come in already you heard what she said. I better have an entire cake to me at the event" Ella said as her maid finished her hair. Ella jumped off the stool and walked over to the door as Kyoya opened it. Ella left the room and waving to maids to level you two guys alone.

He stood right in front of you and didn't do anything at all. It was a somewhat awkward silence. You didn't look him in the eyes. Where for him he looked you up and down wondering why you would say that. For a fact he knew you didn't want to but why would you say that since it was your parents last wishes. He reached out to you and placed his hand on your shoulder. It made you jump a bit and look him in the eyes. He looked you dead in the eye. You saw emotions in them.

"I understand why but if you want to break it. I will help you" He gave her a small smile. You stepped back and you were shocked. You would have thought he would want it just to make her father all happy and everything. You sighed and walked passed him.  
"Fine if you want that we can do that. I know it will make you happy. I know you wanted to marry anyone who won't benefit you or the Ootori family." You turned your head fast and walked out of your room. Kyoya walked behind you and closed the door.

*TIME SKIP*

You were at the event and it seemed a bit boring. You wished you didn't have to go but at least you can chat and dance and eat yummy delicious with your sister. You didn't speak or even looked at Kyoya. You had dance with a keep guys that has attended it. You smiled and blushed sine they didn't know you and somehow want to convince their parents that they should have an arrange marriage with you.

"(y/n) may I please have a dance?" Kyoya asked holding his hand out. Before you could even said anything he took your hand and tugged you to the center of the room. "My father showed up so dance with me" he whispered in your ear and made you dance with them. You sighed and danced with him.

"You should have acted nicer to me and before we head off to college I will tell him the marriage is broken. I wouldn't want to marry a guy like you." You whispered and looked away. From him spotting the father. Your sister walked over to him and bowed smiling at him. He looked at her then grab her tiny hand so she can take a seat since you were dancing.

As the song ended they speaker started to speak. Kyoya slipped away from you and went to the stage to speak about the hospital and what kind of staff they have. You tune the speaker out thinking about everything so far since you came to Japan. Learning about an arrange marriage with a guy you never met but heard a few times around the house. As you were in deep in thought you remember your mom showing you of him. You remember the stuck up kids in a uniform. You really didn't care about the guy. You glanced at him and listen to your mom babble about him. You shook your head a someone tugged on your dress.

"Kyoya called your name" You sister pushed you so you can go up there next to him. You blushed and went up there. You had no idea what was going on and why you have to stand next to him. You gave a small smile.

"My fiancé (full name) owns the (l/n) toy factory so the toys from the factory will go to the sick children that will be attending the hospital. The toys will also be in the plays rooms as well." Kyoya smiled since it could boost your sales as well.

As he keeps talking about the family and the history when the first open a hospital to all up now. He grabs your hand and smiled to the crowd of people. He was happy that your company is joining to help the Ootori family out. You smiled and looked thought the crowd trying your best to not tune everything out. Now you understand why your parents never asked you to come or wanted you too. You are bored and you did like the dancing and the food but everything else nope. Kyoya was finally finished the speech and went off the stage. You guys took your place next to your sister. He kept a hold of your hand the rest of the event.

When you guys got home you carried your sister to her room. Kyoya was behind you. He smiled slightly. Ever since you came along he had a little more fun. He stood outside of your sister room waiting for you. He wanted to speak with you about a few things. When you finally popped out he stood up straight and smiled once again.

"Thank you for tonight next event hopefully we don't have to go. I could tell you weren't having fun. I knew my father would show up but had no idea when." Kyoya left you in the hallway. You sighed and walked over to your room witch it isn't that far away from your sister.  
The second you enter your room you crashed. You didn't change or anything. You wrapped your covers around you and went to sleep. You woke up the next morning and stretch you had another day to relax and do nothing. You might do your homework that is due tomorrow. You sighed and changed into so comfy clothes and did it. It was pretty early. You sat at your desk kicking your feet since you can't reach the floor. You swung your feet and did some work until someone knock on the door and enter.

"(y/n) breakfast is done." You maid smiled and saw you studying. She asked if you wanted to eat in your room since you are studying. You nod your head and said thank you. She left and did. She already knew what you would want. You have your omelet or your stack of pancakes or coco waffles. She knew you would want your yummy omelet you love to eat all the time.

There was another knock on your door and you just yelled out for the person to come in. It was Kyoya father. You stood up and looked him in the eyes. You smiled as he talked how the event made your arranged marriage. You frowned since you never wanted it but your parents wish and you have to make it happen no matter what even if you don't want it. He left the room and Kyoya went into your room. You sat down and went back to study. He didn't say anything he walked over to your desk and glance at your work. He said you caught up pretty fast and wanted to know how fast you will be all good for the standards here in japan. He only said that and left the room. You rolled your eyes and waited for the yummy breakfast.

Your food finally came and you ate and study and did all your work. You did a break and played with your sister. You spotted Kyoya looking at you when he popped out of his room a few times. You still don't understand him a lot. You wish you can talk to him about other things then school, the club, or even the stupid marriage.

*hey it's me sorry I took so long to update I took my senior exams and passed all of them. I get to graduate High School*


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed by pretty fast for that day Kyoya was sitting next to you helping you study for a huge test coming up. You had your head on the since you took a small nap when he drank some tea. You felt something warm against your head. It kind of tickled. You hummed a bit witch made Kyoya remove his hand form your head. He doesn't want you to know that he was ruffling your hair. He looked away from you and kept looking over your work trying to find anything that was wrong. He is a bit mad that you got everything right. He placed them on the table and walked away. You pouted since the warmth went away and you felt cold. You sat up and looked around seeing Kyoya walked away.

"Kyoya were are you going?" You mumble rubbing the sleep from your eyes. he stood in front of the door and never turned around.

"Need more material." He stated then left the door. The door was left open. You had no idea what was going on. You remember studying with him. You stopped as he kept on. You rested your head and where out of the light. You felt something warm against your head so you hum.

"Miss (y/n) your sister wants to talk to you." Your sister maid said and stood up and went to her room. She was playing with her toys. She ran over to you and hugged you tight. She buried her face into you.

"Hey is everything okay?" You asked ruffling your hair.

"I want mama and daddy again." She cried. You puled her up to you and squeezed her. You rub her back while she cried. You wnated the same thing as her. You wanted to see your parents. You wanted to talk to them and nag and fuss with them. You wanted to know what they were thinking when they thought you would be okay to be give there daughter away without her knowing. A few tears slipped away form your eyes.

You sat on the ground crying with your younger sister. You had no idea you would still cry over this. You wanted to be strong for Ella but you broke then second she did. You buried your face into her hair. It felt soft jut like moms. You started to cry even more. You didnt want any of this to happen ever but it did. You hear a knock on the door and your maid along with your sister maid poped into the room they had hot coco and cake.

"Thank you" You sniffled rubbing away the tears from you face. Your sister stayed buried into you. Ella pulled away from you as you hum a little tune rubbing her back.

"(y/n) sing me the song mom use to sing when he were upset and cried?" Ella asked. Her big eyes shinned and you gave in. You started to hum it as you picked her up and walked over to the coco and cake. Then you started sing the lullaby.  
She smiled and she grew a little bit happy. You squeezed her tight then let go after a few minutes. She loves drinking coco when she down it always cheers her up. When it comes to you when your down in the dumps you can just curl up under your covers listeing to music still you sleep. You and you sister Ella is so much a like but very different at times. Sonce yes you are different people.  
As time passed both of you guys drank the coco and ate the cake. Ella was curled up in your lap sleeping. She likes to sleep after coco. You knew that warm milk get to sleep but she goes out like a light about twenty minutes later. Her maid picked her up and tucked her in. You left to study more since you knew Kyoya might be there studying without you and he might yell since you are not studying for the exam.

"(y/n) how is your sister? Is she asleep now?' Kyoya asked as he looked at you then back to his work.

"She better now and yes she is asleep. Thank you for worrying about her. I know she will love to hear about you caring for her" You walked back to your spot from earlier and went back to study. You took a break looking through everything your burned through. You were almost done with everything you needed to know. You smiled and looked at Kyoya. He had his head on the table. You slipped your hand in his hair, but his hand flew up and gripped your wrist.

"Don't do that" Kyoya said. He removed your hand from his head and lifted his head up. He gathered his things up and left your room quick. You sighed and walked over to your bed and flopped. You just wished it was Monday so you can take the test already.

As Monday rolled along you and Kyoya was at school taking the test. You were smiling and you were shaking your pencil reading thought the test. You worked out problems and got the answers. You smiled thank god you study with the top student in your year. You wonder if you can be he top student as well but for females at least. You brain started to wonder as you worked on more problems. You smiled the second you finished the test you put everything together and flipped it over and raised your hand. The teacher came and picked it up. You smiled and left the classroom to read in the library. Kyoya eyes were glued to you since he is the one that always finished first then its tamaki after him.  
You stayed in the library for the rest of the period. You read and wrote ideas down what you should do for lunches. You loved cooking lunches your yourself , your sister and Kyoya. You love having those little complements you got from him. You loved seeing a small smile when you tried something knew. You learned and did a lot of new things lately. You don't know why you wanna see him happy but you did. you want to show his father that you can be good but not really. When the bell ran saying it was the next class you left. You went back to the next class witch had to be English of course. Its an requirement to take it so you took your seat close to Kyoya.

"(y/n)-san can you please read the poem from in the book please?" The teacher asked. You nod your head and stood up.

"From fairest creatures we desire increase, That thereby beauty's rose might never die, But as the riper should by time decease, His tender heir might bear his memory: But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes, Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel, Making a famine where abundance lies, Thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel. Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament And only herald to the gaudy spring, Within thine own bud buriest thy content And, tender churl, makest waste in niggarding. Pity the world, or else this glutton be, To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee." You read out nice and slow. You remember reading this at your old school. It was Shakespeare Sonnet one.

"You may sit down now." The teacher smiled. The looked away from you and to the entire class. "Does anyone now who wrote this poem?"

"Its Shakespeare" You answered smiling. Kyoya glanced at you.

"What does this poem mean?" The teacher asked but then added "(y/n)-san please let another classmate answer please." You sighed and nod your head. The entire class ponder what it could mean the Tamaki of course spoke up.

"It means Shakespeare begins his sonnets by introducing four of his most important themes immortality, time, procreation, and selfishness which are interrelated in this first sonnet both thematically and through the use of images associated with business or commerce." Tamaki smiled and you nod your head.

"Good." the teacher nod his head "Now class your your assignment I will partner you guys up and you have to research on poems i give by Shakespeare"

As the class start to move around asking there friends to be there partner. A group of people went around you asking for you to be there partner. Kyoya came about to say your his but the teacher spoke up saying he wants you and tamaki to be partners. You sighed and looked at the blonde. He stood up and walked over to you. Took your hand and kissed it.

"I guess we are partners princess" He winked at you and you blushed.

"Okay come by the mansion after the club with Kyoya. I want this project done fast" You smiled and walked over to the teacher asking witch Sonnet you will get. You remember during the pottery part in your English class read all his sonnets and did a huge project about it. You are hopping you can find it in your mess of papers your brought.


	6. Chapter 6

For the pass week Kyoya saw you getting pretty close with tamaki because of this silly project. You had a lot of fun since tamaki was not even acting up or calling you princess. You saw that he can be a very good student. You and tamaki talked to the teacher how you should do the project witch his response was let you mind be free. You and him decide to put the poem on a poster board and read it to the class and explain what it means to both of you. It will be that or something different. You had no idea what you want to do with the research.

"Kyoya have you finished the project yet?" You asked walking into his room. He have gotten used to it since you would do that when you were stuck on projects or homework or even when you cant study anymore.

"I have and my partner is presenting since I got all the research." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up back to the bridge of his nose. His eyes stayed on his other homework and notes in front of him.

"I wished I had you as a partner. We got the research but don't have a clue how we should present it to the class." You whined sitting next to him. You placed your head on his shoulder.

Kyoya tensed up and sighed. He just kept doing his work letting you just sit there with hi,. He got used to you being close to him and everything you do. He actually likes your entire presences being next to him. When its not he feels a bit empty. He already gave his feelings up for girl so his friend can have her. This time he is keeping the feelings he have for you but it might not work out since you don't want the arrange marriage. As time pass you actually fell asleep in his shoulder. He didn't notice until he tried to talk to you. When you didn't notice you answering he glanced at you. He notice your face is so clam and your breathing was at a nice pace. Kyoya sighed and wonder what he should do. Ella walked in looking for you but notice you were in here with Kyoya.

"Aww so cute" She said walking over to you and Kyoya. She notice you where sleeping he he was doing work. "Kyoya-chan do you need help bringing (y/n) back to her room to sleep?" Ella asked poking his shoulder then looking at you. She smiled since she hasn't seen you sleep so well since you got here.

"No she is fine. Just get us when dinner is done okay" Kyoya said and Ella ran out saying okay.

When dinner rolled around Ella came back saying it was dinner time. You were still sleeping but you moved and you were holding on to his arm. he had to stop working since he blushed. He didn't know what he should do since this never happened to him before. he is just so happy you cant see him since he could tell you would tease him or ask him if he is sick. He did wake you up and you ended up in a blushing mess. You wished you didn't fall asleep in Kyoya room attach to him as well.

"Sorry" You bowed and ran to the dinning room. You didn't want Kyoya to do this usual thing. He does make fun of you at times but you know he is only joking around. You got to see this side more and more. Yes Kyoya is blunt and seems like he doesn't care about things, but he does. He just doesn't want to show it.

*TIME SKIP*

The day when the projects has to be presented in class went well from everybody. It felt like the longest week ever for you witch it was. Since you had to spend Time with the Host Club King. You and Tamaki did something easy presented it in front of the class explained why Shakespeare wrote it. Then you guys added what it meant to you and what you saw in it. Everybody did the same but you guys added more when you talked about the research and you own ideas. Kyoya gave a faint smile when you were up there.

When lunch time rolled around you ate in the classroom. You didn't want to leave since you wanted to go through notes and check for other assignments that where do today. You can't remember if you packed it or not. Thankfully you did. As you were eating you lunch it was quite since most students ate lunch in the huge cafeteria they have at Ouran. You ate there a few times with a group of friends or with Kyoya. Most the time you were Kyoya and his group eating lunch. You were smiling while you ate your lunch since it was a new dish you cooked and it was amazing. Everything melted in your mouth.

"(y/n)-san the nurse from you sister school on the phone for you." Your teacher said witch made you jump from your seat and down the hall to answer the were freaking out since she throw up in class. You didn't notice her feeling sick or anything. She must of over worked herself but how could she do that. She is only a little kid. You told you teacher your leaving school and try to gather all your other school work and give to Kyoya to deliver it to you. He agreed to it and you took the limo to her school to pick her up.

"Mom and Dad use to take care of these things now its all up to me." you whispered to yourself.

When you finally go to her school you rushed in and got her. She wrapped her limbs around you. Ella was shaking she was burning up. You called the Ootori house to phone a doctor since Ella must have a second you got there a doctor was in the living room. You smiled and bowed thanking her for coming. You asked to follow you so she can check you sister in her room. She checked and said she does have a fever she just needs to rest and not do a lot. You stayed by her side and placed a cold wet cloth on her forehead hoping she gets better. You don't want her to stay sick for a long time.

You fell asleep next to her the person to find you was Kyoya. When he got told that he has to hand you work since something happened to your sister he knew he worry just a bit. Kyoya can see clear as day you care about Ella more then yourself. He smiled and placed a blanket on top of you and asked if the chefs can make some soup for you and Ella. He knew his father wont be home alongside his mother since they just left to check out more places for more resorts. So Kyoya and you alongside Ella had the place to yourself for a week. He wonder how much closer he can get to you without his father pestering him to get along with you and make sure your happy. He does follow what his fathers says but not all the time since he still in the Host Club.


	7. Chapter 7

For an entire week you sister was sick. That entire week you took care of her after school. You stopped going to the Host club since your sister is more important. The bad thing not going less time with Kyoya. You did get the work for him and he said he stop caring and let the maids do it since its there job. You ignored him and ate your meals with you sister. The maids were still doing there job by taking care of her when you were in school and everything. As the following week came you helped Ella with catching up with school. Her few friends came by giving her notes and classwork. Ella did have to stay after school for a few test but you were there to pick her up. Its your own job to take care of her since she is your sister.

"Kyoya I need the notes from last math classes. I was at the nurse." You went over to Kyoya after ignoring him for about two weeks now. He didn't look at you just walked around and handed you a notebook. you bowed and left.

As more time passed you guys only spoke when his father was around. You had too since you must show that you are what you parents said about you. Ella was next to you all the time nagging about you to talk to Kyoya even when his father wasn't there. You didn't listen and kept ignoring him. You talked to the members of the host club like Mori and Honey. You made cakes for Honey when you had the free time you cooked lunch. Oh you still cooked Kyoya lunches since your not that evil.

About a month has passed now and you didn't talk to Kyoya. The Ootori family was throwing a banquet talking about his older sons taking over the company then his daughter that married a nice man. The father only wanted to show off his children and how much they have excelled in life. You and your sister stood in the crowd. You watch and finally saw the rest of Kyoya siblings.

"(y/n) can I take eat some more food please?" Ella asked tugging on your hand. You sighed and walked over to the table of many food with chefs waiting to be command.

"We would like some noodles please." You smiled since you can go for a bowl of noodles now. You have have it in awhile so why not ask.

"What kind Miss?" The chef asked. You only shrugged and said what ever you make for your the chefs were had a back ground check so you knew this chef right in front of you had kids. You and Ella bowed then walked off to the table were Kyoya is sitting at.

"Kyoya-chan how much longer for this banquet?" Ella asked knowing you wont speak with him still. She thought you would get over whatever he said to you.

"Soon hopefully. If you may excuse must talk to few people." Kyoya stood up and bowed.

"Bye Kyoya" You said waving at him as he leaved. He rolled his eyes at you since you are only speaking to him since its a formal event for his family. Once he was out of you and Ella sight you stood up and sighed. "Going to change my shoes they are killing my feet." You smiled and kissed the top of Ella head.

"I will stay here until you come back plus the food would be here once it was down." Ella smiled as you started to walk away. Once you were out of the room holding the event you slipped your shoes off.

"The youngest son Kyoya will never get what his older siblings. He will be a worker for his family how sad for him." A old couple said then chuckled a bit witch this got you mad.

"You don't know that for sure. Kyoya could surpass his older siblings and own the company for himself." You state and march over to them. You smiled and added "Kyoya is very smart top of his class and he very kind and helpful. His older brothers are cold and mean."

As you kept ranting on how Kyoya could become the owner not his older siblings. A certain pair of eyes was watching the entire time. A smile slipped across his face an showed himself. The couple was shocked to see him standing there and walking over to you and them. They are wishing he didn't hear. He took your hand and bowed at them and pulled you away from them. You were mad since you didn't get to your shoes you wanted to switch into. Kyoya opened a door and pulled you into.

"What on Earth are you doing Kyoya?" You asked as he pulled you into an empty room. You glance around wondering where you are and how fast you can escape to get away from him. You sighed not knowing if he will pull you back if you went for the door.

"Be quite please" Kyoya adjusted his glasses as you sighed once again and shut you eye. You tilted your head down and dropped your high heels to the floor. Kyoya stepped closer to you and took your chin between his fingers. Your eyes snapped open as you say how close his face was to yours.

"Kyoya..." You trailed off then he placed his lips against yours. Your face grew red and shocked that he kissed you. He pulled away and gave you a smile.

"Thank you." He smiled then walked out of the room with a small tint of blush on his face as he left you in the room shocked Kyoya just kissed you out of no where then thanked you.

"Uh?!" You murmured and sat on the ground. You placed a few fingers against your lips. Why did he kissed you like what. So many things were running in your head. He didn't notice Ella running over to you. Kyoya told Ella to to this certain room to get you.

"(y/n) our food is done lets go." Ella tugged on you and pulled your hair. You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at Ella and sighed. You placed your heels back on then stood up. Ella grab your hand and almost dragged you back to the event room. You saw Kyoya talking to a few people. He glanced at you witch made you blush and rush inside the room. You still cant believe that he kissed you.


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of the night anytime you spotted Kyoya you would blush and rush away so he wont say nothing. Just by a tiny kiss can make you like this. You were waved a goodbye to the guest since everybody knows the truth that you will marry Kyoya and he will run your company. You hated that the most but you must act kind act the little screw up you did earlier. After everybody out you ran upstairs wanting to sleep since Ella was put to sleep after dinner.

"(y/n) can we talk?" Kyoya asked as you were about to close the door. You looked at him and said no. You shut the door as your face went red. You don't really need to talk right now since you don't know what to say. You finally hear him leave. You slumped on the floor covering your face shaking your head.

"What in the world did you get me into mom and dad" You sighed and got up then walked off to change into something ten million times better to relax in. The second you finished your crashed in bed only wanting to school to come and go already.

The next day you were woken up by your maid like an hour early since you didn't make lunches. You were sad since you loved doing that at the end of your day before you have to go to sleep. You smiled and thanked her. You walked downstairs greeting the workers inside that was getting breakfast ready and getting everything pulled out. As you started to cook the workers looked at you like always. They were shocked that you didn't ask them to do it for you.

Once you were down with the lunches you smiled. You hope that your lunch and Kyoya chills down by the time you need to leave for sure. You waved a goodbye to the workers in the kitchen and walked into the dinning area. You smiled seeing the maids setting everything out. They bowed and said a good morning and you did the same. The second you reach the stair case you spotted Kyoya. You thought why is he on the other side of the house.

"Kyoya what are you doing?" You asked staying at the bottom of the steps. One good thing you learned from the going to his Host Club he is a grumpy in the morning or woken up. He already seemed scary but it twenty billion times worst.

"We need to talk in private" He said glancing at you. He watch you as you walked up the stairs and went passed him. You seed walk to your room. You had no idea what he wants to talk about and you wish you can avoid him for the rest of your stay here. Right before you can eve close the door Kyoya stopped it and went inside you room.

"What do you need to talk about Kyoya. We still have to get ready for school and eat breakfast as well." You said walking away from him and sat on your bed. He moved his glassed off his face and stood right in front of you.

"The kiss I gave you yesterday. I want to say I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me." Kyoya smiled witch watch you get all flustered.

"Its okay Kyoya. It was all my fault anyways since I was ignoring you for a month and I started to rant to that couple how smart you are. How you could sneak up behind your brothers and run the company." You said looking at Kyoya.

"(y/n)..." Kyoya trailed off and he looked away from you. He doesn't know why but he wants to kiss you again but he shouldn't. He doesn't since you don't want to marry him. He doesn't even know if you even like him. he does have the tiniest smallest feeling for you. He likes you more then a friend. You got up an hugged Kyoya.

"You took my first kiss away" You mumble next to his ear. You blushed and kissed his cheek. Kyoya cheeks had a light shade of pink. You pulled away and ran into your bathroom to change into your uniform. Kyoya watch you and sighed. He shouldn't have fallen for a girl he just meet even an entire year yet. He shook his head and went out of your room.

*TIME SKIP*

You and Kyoya were sitting next to each other during lunch. You were happy it chilled by the time you need to leave. You ate all happy since everything went back to it normal way or at least some of it. You and Kyoya did share a kiss your first kiss. Then the talk this morning you kissed his cheek. You will come back to Host Club just to hang with Kyoya. He rarely ever had guest so it was nice to keep him company.

"My princess (y/n) are you coming to the club today since you and Kyoya-cahn are getting along?" Tamaki asked doing one of his heart throbbing pose that all his fans squeal or melt. You rolled your eyes and glanced at Kyoya. You smiled as glance at Kyoya. A light shade of pink dusted your cheeks.

"Yes I will but you know I will never sit with you. The girls will kill me Tamaki-senpai" You smiled at him and kept eating you lunch. You taped your shop sticks on your bento box and wonder what you should cook something you always do or something new.

"(y/n)-chan are you going to make cake for us?" Honey asked smiling as he ate a huge slice of cake in one bite. You snapped out of your thoughts and shook your head. Honey cheered and ate the rest of the cake he brought with him.

"Kyoya after the club today do you think we can head to a book store I want to new cooking books? I want to try something new." Kyoya looked at you then picked jotted a few things down in his black note book. No one ever knew what he wrote in there and no one were brave enough to take a look.

"Sure." was the only thing he said. You smiled and hugged him but you felt him stiffen witch made you let go. You finish your meal quite the entire time. The members mingled and

As lunch ended Kyoya and you walked back to class. You smiled and skipped just a little bit ahead of Kyoya. He looked at you and a small smile danced across his lips. He picked up his step just a bit and grab your hand. He pulled you in an empty hallways. You were shocked but the thing what made your face bust into flames was Kyoya pressing his lips against your. Your eyes flutter closed but he pulled away.

"Stop acting so cute." He said and walked off to get back to class since he saw a people walking around the hallway now. He didn't want people to know he just kissed someone. he just kissed the girl he is going to marry or might marry one day in the future. He shook his head and adjusted his glasses. He has no idea how he can fell no he is falling for this girl. He likes her cooking, he likes how she studies, he likes how she isn't falling or his best friend Tamaki and there are many more things as well.


	9. Chapter 9

You rushed back to class and saw Kyoya sitting down smiling. You blushed and sat down in your seat. The bell rang and your lesson went on. The rest of the school day was a bit hard for you since Kyoya. Why did he have to kiss you and stop being cute. You always thought he doesnt have emitions but he kisses you out of now where and acts like another person. During the rest of your day you could feel his eyes on you. As the day ended or at school club time. You were supposed to make a cake for the club or even more things because the girls loved when you baked stuff. It was like a real cafe or something.

"(y/n)... lets head to club room. You still need to make cake." Kyoya said holding his hand out to you but pulled it back. You looked away shoved everything in your bag and walked passed him. You knew he very conflicted with everything. You can just tell and he retracted his hand away room her. He followed behind her.

"(y/n)-san can you um... tutor me tomorrow. I really need help um... English. Since you lived in America and everything you should now all of this." The boy blushed asking. You giggled and glanced at Kyoya. He had a blank expression onhis face but when you caught his eyes on the boy and not you that made it obvious he didn't want you too.

"I would love too help you." you gran his hands smiling brightly "Study in the library or at your place?" You asked as he gripped your hands blusing and started to stutter out the library. You nodded your head then slipped your hands away from his grab your phone and handed it to him.

"Thank you (y/n)-san text me later so I can have your number." He smiled and went off. Kyoya grab your hand and dragged you all the way to the club room. You were smiling like a goof ball. You knew he would react like this. You giggled seeing people look at him all strange like. Once you reach the room he let go and you rushed off to the kitchen area to make the cake.

You turned your music on and started to cook you tied a apron around your waist. You missed cooking little treats for the club since who ever eats it a part of the money goes to you. Everybody else was getting ready. Mori pushed a cart into the the room. he gather a few tea cups and a tea pots as well. He patted your head before leaving.

*TIME SKIP

The club went well. A few girls asked if you can make some cake witch brought more money to the club and some cash to you. Its like a job for you just a bit but Kyoya is saying along side with the rest of the club you are apart of it. You waited for the little meeting to end. You leaned on a table since you washed everyting already. You tapped your feet to a random song playing in your head. The moment no the second it was done you jumped up dragging Kyoya with you. You waved a bye as the club teased and laughed at you. Kyoya yanked his hand away from you and sighed. You had your arms crossed as you walked over to the limo.

"To the nearest book store if you may" You said smiling at the driver when he opened the door for you and Kyoya. He bowed and said he will do it.

The ride to the book store was pretty quite between you and Kyoya. You had no idea things can get awkward with him after everything you been through with the ball. You scratch your head and started to work on worksheets that was homework. You think that would pass some time as Kyoya was staring you down. The limo stopped and the door opened a few seconds later.

"A local bookstore Lady (y/n)." You stepped out with your coin pouch. You smiled and bowed thanking him. Kyoya stepped out behind you.

"Park the limo and I will call once we are finish it should take long." Kyoya said as you walked off into the store smiling. All the different cook books that you can get. So many new meals you can try and everything. You rushed over to the side acting all giddy.

Kyoya walked in and went over to were he knew the cook books will be. he saw you skimping through and picking up different ones. He stood next to you and pointed out a few things he wont mind trying if you made it. You smiled and bought like five different cook books. You smiled since about two of them were about baking and many different desserts. Kyoya called the driver to come to the front of the store now since you were buying the books. You bowed and smiled walking over to Kyoya as he hung his phone up.

"I might try cooking something tonight but I have no idea yet" You whined and tugged on Kyoya sleeve. He looked down at you and gave you a small smile and grab your hand. He yanked you outside as the driver pulled up.

"How will be your taste tester (y/n)?" He asked smiling as he opened the door for you but still holding on to your hand. You slipped your hand away from his and enter the car. You slid over for him to get in as well.

"You is that a problem with you Kyoya?" You asked and blushed a light tint of pink. Kyoya got in and shut the door. You open the cook books and started to slip through them naming a few things. As you explained what you want to plan out for lunch and made even making a few deserts for the club. You were blushing since Kyoya was was looking at you the entire time. You would fidget under his stare. The limo stopped witch means you are back home or what you call home now at least. You ran out of the car before anything else.

"What a silly girl she is." Kyoya rolled his eyes and exit the limo and went inside. He looked at the sky wondering if dinner was done yet. The second he stepped in Ella ran toward his and smiled.

"Are you dating (Y/N)? since you guys kissed mommy and daddy told me when two people kiss they are together?" Ella asked smiling and she tugged on his sleeve as you ran down but froze. You only had her to rant to but nope a idea popes into her head so of course she has to ask and figure everything out.

"Kyoya I am so sorry for whatever she has done." You didn't even look him in the grab Ella and sighed before you added "Dinner is ready to wash up and come to the dinning area" you walked off caring your younger sister. You face was bright red. Kyoya walked in behind and took a seat. His parents are never home to eat. Always doing something about the company or over working themselves.

As everybody ate dinner it was quite between you and Kyoya. Ella was smiling like a huge dork since she knows that her own sister will marry the huge across from her one day in the future. Even if she is saying she doesn't want to yapped about her school day and how everybody wants her bento. You giggled since you must make good meals that your little sister classmates wants the food. When dinner was done Ella went upstairs as you walked behind her. You need to change out of your close and grab the books.

When that was all over you were in a apron and walking around the kitchen cooking and baking . You were making a home made pasta and cake. You were smiling since that would be very different for lunch. You might have to warm it but who knows. You smiled as you make the sauce for many different spices and who it is creamy as well. This could be a dipping side for bread sticks maybe.

*TIME SKIP *

When everything was done the kitchen smelled like it was even. You made rice balls like always. All three of the bento had a nice bit of pasta, three rice balls and a slice of cake. You wrapped one bento at a time and stuck it in the fridge. You washed the dishes you used and straight off to your room for homework. You left the books in there wondering if the chefs would pick different things to cook for dinner or breakfast or desserts as well. It is nice to try new things once in awhile. You were some what sad Kyoya didn't try anything like he said.

"So much homework and I need sleep like now." By now you only finished about half of the work you got from school today. You wonder if you wake up a bit earlier then normal you might be able

"You should of cooked something you knew already by heart then trying something new." Kyoya said walking into your room. You freak out since you didn't hear a knock or the door even open.

"What are you doing in here? Why are you up so late. I don't need you all grumpy in the morning. Its scary for me to see that." You whined and yawned as he walked closer to your bed.

"Knock on the door the few times and no answer. Thought you crashed doing work again." He shrugged his shoulder then stopped about a foot towards your bed. He just looked at you then the clock.

"O-oh um... I th-think I should go to bed and um.. do the rest of the work later." You stuttered out slightly. You picked everything up and placed it on your desk. You turned around and still saw him in the same spot. You walked over to the door then opened it.

"Goodnight" Kyoya walked out and never turned around to look at you at all. You shut the door than jumped onto your bed. You snuggled into your blankets drifting off to sleep

*YOUR DREAM*

"Ella where are you?" You asked looking around and you were about to start running. You tripped over your wedding dress. You sat up and looked at it so confused. You freaked out wondering why you were in it in the first place.

"(y/n) there you are. Everybody was worried. Ella thought you ran away from the wedding" You mother said rushing over to you. You looked up shocked a few tears slipped down your face.

"Mom.." You trailed off an ran to her and hugged her tight. You started to sob. "I thought you died everything was a nightmare. You and dad died. Your last wish was marrying this guy. He kissed me two different times. I don't have a clue why that happened." You buried your face into the crock of her neck.

"Sweetie your getting married Kyoya. The guy me and your father told you about." Your mother dragged you to the the door were you are supposed to enter. You father took your arm witch you were freaking out. You saw your father. He took a a handkerchief and whipped dried your face.

"(y/n) is he ever treats you wrong tell me so I can have a good talk with him." Your father said before you and him started to walk down the aisle. You looked around and you saw Ella smiling. She was standing there all grown up. She looked just like mom. You smiled at her then looked at Kyoya. You blushed and trying to figure out what is actually going on.

"I'm so scared right now" you mumble and looked at the ground and your father kissed your cheek and left. Kyoya took your hand and your head snapped up so fast you could of got whip lash. As the ceremony went on the vows were said.

"You may kissed the bride..." The priest said. You looked at Kyoya and at a quick movement his lips were your ours. Hi hand the back of your head and some how you hands on his chest.

*DREAM OVER*

Your enter body moved up. You were sweating and shaking. Why did you have to have a dream like that. You got out of your bed changed closed whipping the sweat off. You didn't want to take a shower since you might go into shock if you did. You started doing work again till you got sleepy again. You had no idea what you might do now that you had this dream. How will you face Kyoya tomorrow morning or later this morning since its pretty early?


	10. Chapter 10

You jolted up from your desk. You cant believe you slept on your desk instead crawling over to your bed. You head was pounding. You dragged over to your bed and wanted more sleep but nope you maid walked in with your clean uniform. She shook you and hanged it up. You rolled around your bed and wonder what might happen if you didn't show up for school but gave Kyoya your work to turn in. You snuggled under your covers no t wanting to plus you do feel a bit sick.

"Miss (y/n) are you okay?" Your maid walked in and saw you still under the covers not moving. She walked closer to your bed and placed a hand on your forehead. "No fever.." she trailed off

"I don't want to go to school today. Can you hand Kyoya my work so he can turn it in and ask him if I can look at all his notes for classes today and get the homework as well." You mumble and pulled the blanket to cover your face.

"I will do that and I will send you breakfast in bed as well. Please rest up to feel better." She bowed and walked out. The second you heard the door shut you pulled the covers under your chin and sighed.

You started to wonder how much fun you can have with only servants around the house and no Kyoya or your little sister. You adore you little sister but having time for yourself is something you wanted. You didn't wanted to face Kyoya today at all with the dream and the kiss you have no idea what to say or anything. This never ever happened to you before. You rolled in your bed over to your stomach and screamed into your pillow. You wiggled and kicked your feet like you were a child. You stopped and buried yourself under the covers.

"So your not going to school? You seemed well last night." Kyoya walked in. He was already in his uniform. He didn't see you but he did see a lump in the blankets. He groaned and walked over to the lump that is you and yanked the blanket off.

"All my finished work on the desk please hand it in to the teachers and get the homework for me as well." You said and pop your head out of your blankets. Your cheeks were red when you looked at Kyoya. He walked over to your bed then placed a hand on your forehead.

"Nothing seems wrong? I will have a doctor come and check on you." Kyoya gave you a smile then removed his hand. "You might fall slightly behind not coming to school."

"I don't really care. I am already ahead remember I am supposed to be a first year but they placed me in second year." You smiled up at him all smug like. Kyoya leaned down kissed your forehead.

"So is there lunch I will be eating today or not?" You nod your head not speaking. Kyoya smiled and walked off to the door. "I hope you feel better when I get home" Kyoya went out of your room. You groaned wanting to run away to America and stay there. You want that but also deep down you want to stay here and be with Kyoya. You actually want to be with this guy.

Your maid brought breakfast and informed you Kyoya called the doctors right out of you room and will be here in a hour to make sure everything is all well with you. You nod your head and thank her for the breakfast. She bowed then walked off to the door but then you stopped her telling her how you made a bento last night and you wanted that for lunch. She nodded her head thenleft your room. You finally had some peace but you were wrong. Your little sister bust in whining. She really wanted to know why you wont be able to go to school and why you looked a bit different. Your little sister knew you better then yourself witch is a bit strange since you the first born. You should know yourself better then anything not your younger sister. You explained everything to her about the dream and the kiss. She smiled and understood up. She hugged you tight before dashing away yo eat breakfast and get ready for school.

You ate our breakfast and chilled in your room. The doctors came and saw nothing wrong. The only think they said is to rest since you might be stressing out from everything changing in your life. You napped for a few hours. You watch T.V and messaged your friends al the way back in America. You were pretty bored since when you use to get sick your parents would take care of you or when you didnt feel like going to school or you were stressing out your parents where there for you. You curled up under the covers and sob. You missed them like crazy. You never get to have your father walk you down the aisle. You wont have your mother have you all dolled up for your first date you or your sister wont have a chance for anything anymore.

The day left a bit long not being in school or going to the host club. You felt awkward just being in the place with only servants. You heard a knock on the door. The maid came in with your bento box heated up. She smiled and handed you it alongside with a small bowl of soup and a cup of water. You smiled and thanked her.

*TIME SKIP *

"(y/n)... brought your homework and here are all the notes. Hope you can understand them.' Kyoya said pulling everything out but then notice you were sleeping. He sighed and place it on your desk. He walked over to your head and looked at you. He pushed his glasses up and walked out. He is still trying to calculate why he has these feelings for you. He doesn't understand why his heart acts like this when he wants nothing to do with you. You opened your eyes you were up the entire time but to lazy to move or talk. You cleaned up your room and messed around with it as well. You were shocked he didn't notice that when h walked in. You sat up and looked at everything on your desk. You smiled happy he did this for you.

"I might want to ask him with the homework after the notes are all done. You blushed since you wanted to talk to him that's all. You got up from the bed and started to take notes for all the classes you have with him. Everything seemed easy when you took the notes but when it came down to the homework you were confused. You need help with your homework and you had to ask Kyoya. You wished you had other numbers in your phone. You blushed since the dream and the kissing. You jumped on your head and breath shaking your head. You didn't need this to effect your school work so you will ask no matter what. You gathered everything and walked over to Kyoya room. You brought everything with you when you knocked on his door.

"Yes..." he trailed off seeing you in front of his door. He thought you were still sleeping or at least taking the notes since today notes were pretty lengthy.

"I need help on the homework since even when I took the notes I still need the help." You smiled at him as he stepped aside. He knew you could come to him anyways but not now. He closed the door as you sat down in front of a coffee table in his room.

"What do you need help on anyways?" He asked walking over to you as you pushed his notebooks cross the table as you got your notes and homework out.

As you explained everything you didn't get at all. He looked at the notes and started to break everything down for you. You listen and watch has he worked the problems out. They way he does it and the way how he took notes were very different. You smiled when you saw his way was trillion times better. You got done with the work pretty fast and Kyoya of course checked it. He patted your head seeing you got everything correct.

When it was dinner time you were all done with your homework. You smiled seeing your sister popped out of her room. She ran over to you hugging you tight. She can tell you were better and not so freaking out with all walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. Ella was yapping about her day in school . You sat down as Ella sat down across fro you. Kyoya of course had to sit next to you and before you can even move dinner was placed in front of you. Dinner was a bit quite since Ella had nothing else to say about school and Kyoya asked how your day was. You already know Kyoya day was a handful like always. So no one had to ask.

After dinner Ella went back to her room as you went to Kyoya to get your things. You thanked him for the notes and everything he did for you today. He only smiled as you left the room. You did a mad dash to your room. You really wanted to get everything pack and maybe cook lunch. As you looked around your room to make sure you uniform is out and you bag was packed you changed into a different outfit and ran downstairs . You where humming a song as you cooked a simple meal. You did something you knew by heart. You wanted to read a book since you slept a lot today. You took a nap when you had nothing to do and that was like half the time.

Once all three lunches were done and packed you walked out of the kitchen. You rushed up stairs to take a cold path slipped and your Pjs. You laid down and read a new book you been dying to read. You checked it out in the library. You always wanted to read it but never found it or missed it when someone else read it. You started to roll in bed as your eyes started to droop a bit. You closed the book but thankfully you got half way through the book in a few hours. Then you started to think how ill you deal with Kyoya tomorrow. You got away with it today but now you have to sit and eat lunch with him. You are prying you don't have another dream dealing with since you don't have time. You buried your face even more into the pillow until you were out cold asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When you woke up the next morning or later on today since you stayed up past midnight. You rolled around in the bed wondering how on Earth you would be able to face Kyoya. You got over it yesterday when he was helping you with the homework. You wonder how you wont be a blushing mess since during class your mind will wonder and you don't need that today. You got up and slowly dressed in your uniforms and fixed your hair.

"(y/n) you are coming to school today right?" Kyoya knocked on the door then walked in talking to you. He didn't see you until you popped your head out of your bathroom. He sighed and crossed his arms wondering. He woke a bit early to ask you this.

"Yes Mr. Cool type. I am coming to school I feel better I slept a lot yesterday. I just need to take a breather or something." You walked back into your bathroom hoping Kyoya walked out of your room but you didn't hear the door. You finished brushing your hair and teeth. The second you walked out Kyoya was looking at the picture on your desk.

"Your parents were good people I hope you do know that (y/n)." he glanced over at you then looked back at the picture. You walked over next to him and had a small smile on your face.

"I know that. I wish they were still here. I want to talk to them so much but I can't." You whispered. You placed your hands on your desk and looked down trying your best not to cry. Anytime you thought about your parents or came across a picture of them you would start crying. You didn't want them to leave you so soon or even Ella. You wished you had died instead of them. Kyoya glance over at you then placed a hand on your back and he rub your back.

"A pretty girl shouldn't cry (y/n)." Kyoya said and looked at you. He felt sad you were in this kind of state. You seemed so strong and everything but you had your weak spots. You turned to Kyoya and clung to him burying your face into Kyoya shoulder. He didnt know what to do so he hugged you tight.

"I have my sister and you Kyoya plus a few friends I have. I want to be happy with everything but I'm not. I want everything yo be back to normal. I didn't want this kind of life." He placed a hand in your hair trying his best to clam you down. He use to see his sister cry over things but now its you. He liked you and he didn't want to see you hurt or crying. He doesn't like any of this.

"I will keep you safe and sound." Kyoya let you go then ruffled your hair then walked out. You pouted and cleaned your face up. Kyoya shows his feelings at time but then he goes back to be his blank face and smart ways.

Everything went well during breakfast and the drive to school. Ella wished you good luck and gave Kyoya thumbs up. You rolled you eyes as at her. The second you stepped into school your friends tackled you down with a hug. They missed like crazy but you were shocked since its only been a day you missed school not a week or even a month. Now your just wondering what might happen when you miss more then a day of school. You shook your head and got off and walked off to class talking to your friends. Kyoya was already in class he must of left you when your friends tackled you.

As school flew by all of your teachers were happy to see you. You got the rest of notes or class work you need since you didn't have all your classes with Kyoya. You ate lunch with Kyoya and a few friends that joined you. Everything seemed fine. You did blush round Kyoya because of everything going on between you guys. No matter what happens you will always blush around him now. Kyoya notice and he was find with it since he knew for a fact you were falling for him. He liked it since he knew his feelings are growing for you. Kyoya held your hand as you guys walked to the host club. So many girls squealed or glared at you since the cool type is acting like a protective boyfriend. You only blushed. The club flew by as you sat with Kyoya and you did your homework and chatted with him about classes. You were always at the club so everything was good.

You just so happy when you back home. You didn't know when you started to call it home but you did. You smiled and walked in then stopped when someone tugged on the back of your sleeve. You glance back and it was Kyoya. Your tuened around and faced him. You were trying to understand why in the world he would stop you. Kyoya grab your wrist and pulled you closer to him and he planted a kiss on your lips. You were shocked. The kiss was short before you can do anything it was over. You blushed as Kyoya walked passed you like nothing ever happened. You giggle and placed your finger tips to your lips. Kyoya is so strange but you adore him. There is one thing you are rethinking about is the marriage. Do you really want to marry him if he will act like this. It is sweet when he kisses you out of the blue. You have no idea where your life would take you now but you are some what hoping Kyoya stays next to you still.


	12. Chapter 12

p align="LEFT"You smiled as you unpacked your belonging into you new apartment. You left Japan and taking business classes in America. You smiled as you came across a photo album. You popped onto the ground and went through it. So many things happen in Japan during high school. You made crazy friends and fell in love with a guy. You fell in love with a guy that bought his father company then gave it back to him. That was the biggest fuck you. You remember when he told you that witch shocked you. Ella still lived in Japan finishing school off over there. You didn't want her to leave her friends there and start all over again. So many times memories in such a small time period. You had a few pictures of you and Kyoya at the host club. Then there was a picture of you and the host club before he went to America. They were going to Boston. You stayed since you had an internship at a place while you were taking exams to get into college in America. Since they you lost connection with him. So you had no idea if he lived in Boston of he some where else. You did keep in contact with Mori, Honey, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi./p  
p align="LEFT""Why did it have to end so horrible." You whispered./p  
p align="LEFT"You and Kyoya dated for bit during your third year. It was pretty shocking to everybody that knew him. He didn't seem like the dating type but he dated you during that year before he went to America. You guy actually broke up a day before he went. You didn't want the long distance relationship and couldn't leave to America yet. You shook your head from all of those past memories and started to un-pack you didn't have a lot in the first place but thanks to the Ootori family they let you have the furniture in the room you lived in. You need to buy everything for your kitchen but that will be sometime later today or tomorrow. Your phone started to ring so you picked it up./p  
p align="LEFT""Hello (full name) speaking" You smiled but you didn't hear anything. You sighed and said hello a few more times till a girl spoke./p  
p align="LEFT""Long time no chat. Ella told me that your in time lets meet up we have so much to chat about." your best friend from America said to you as she chuckled./p  
p align="LEFT""Sorry how is school for you and when did you move to Boston? Please don't tell me its over a guy. You need to stay in once place for college girly." you chuckled then asked where to meet. It was a local cafe that a munch of college students go to. A small cafe called emThe Little Boston Cafe/em. /p  
p align="LEFT"*Time Skip*/p  
p align="LEFT"You and your friend were chatting about each other lives are. She kept pestering you about the guy you dated back in high school. You kept pushing it away not wanting to speak about it. You are supposed to marry him anyways. You do want to do what your parents last wish for you. Your friend started to rant about guys that you might like but you. You just ignored her as your eyes went around the cafe. You got use to the scent of coffee and tea thanks to the silly Host Club. The bell rang and your eyes trailed up to the figure that stood. You looked away and praying that figure didn't notice you./p  
p align="LEFT""Hey (y/n) whats wrong? Your shaking a bit." She asked freaking out then looked around the cafe and her eyes landed on the guy walking over to the table. She smiled and stood up and walked to your side and patted your back trying to calm you down./p  
p align="LEFT""Long time so see (y/n)." Kyoya voice rang in your ears and you stood up making him and your friend take a step back. You turned around and looked at straight in his eyes. The eyes you fell for the guy you fell for./p  
p align="LEFT""Kyoya... hi" You mumble and took your eyes off of him./p  
p align="LEFT""I think I should leave you guys alone to catch up." Your friend said and took her bag leaving cash for her coffee and cake she had then left you alone with him. You didn't want to see him now. You finally got your life the way you wanted it to be but nope he had to pop into your life./p  
p align="LEFT""How have you been (y/n)?" Kyoya sat down at the table. You sat down and took a hold of your second cu of coffee and took a sip./p  
p align="LEFT""Good... thank you for asking. How is your life since you dropped from everybody lives?" You asked and looking at him. You cant look at him. You started to think this was only a dream./p  
p align="LEFT""Good. I don't have to put of with the craziest things anymore." He smiled at you. He can't believe that you are here in America. He does feel bad he lost contact with everybody but in some way he had to gain what he needed to do./p  
p align="LEFT"As you guys chatted about your lives you just couldn't help but played with fingers. You stopped after a bit and placed your hands in your lap. Kyoya just smiled since he still does love you. He leaned over the table and brushed your hair out of your face. He smiled when he can clearly see your face. Your shinning (eye color) eyes. His eyes traveled down to the necklace you were wearing. He chuckled and took it between his fingers. He started to speak when he bought it for you. It was a present before he left Japan saying how much he loved and will always hold you close to his heart. Everybody was shocked to hear something like that from Kyoya./p  
p align="LEFT""(Y/n) I still care about you." he let go of the necklace and sat back down. He intertwined his fingers then rested his chin on top of his hands. His glasses shinned a bit as he held a small smile on his face./p  
p align="LEFT""Thank you. Hey I'm going to leave still need to finish getting my apartment all done." You stood up and and didn't even look at him as you placed money on the table and started to walk out. The thing you didn't notice was Kyoya following you outside. He smiled as he grabs you and pulls you into a kiss out of nowhere./p  
p align="LEFT""You should know me already (y/n). I still love you and you love me." He had a smirk on his face as for you your entire ace was glowing red. Kyoya wrapped his arms around you pulling you into a hug. You buried your face into his chest and sighed. The same feeling around him still./p  
p align="LEFT""Kyoya I love." You whispered. Kyoya pulled you away from him and gave you another kiss which was better then any past one in your life and the short one a few moments ago. So from now of you and Kyoya will be with each other like it should be. While you guys where in the kiss your phone it off./p  
p align="LEFT""(y/n) you where supposed to when you landed and nothing. You are not supposed to worry your younger sister." Ella ranted to you on the phone. Before you can even speak Kyoya took the phone away from you./p  
p align="LEFT""Sorry Ella she was busy with a few things it could of slipped away from her mind. I will make sure she will talk to you everyday." Kyoya smiled as you buried your face into his chest. He ended the call knowing Ella will go crazy since her sister is back with her love./p  
p align="LEFT""Kyoya why did you do that. She might fly out here and bug us to death asking so many questions. Everything going to be crazy now." You pressed your forehead into his chest a little bit more then rub your forehead against his head./p  
p align="LEFT""So out life would be normal like back in high school." he pointed out and you gave out the biggest sigh ever. Your life would turn back in the mess it was back in high school. It wouldn't be bad since you have Kyoya next to you now./p  
p align="LEFT"A few years down the road you and Kyoya share an apartment now. Both of you had a nice job but you were always home before he was to cook the meals. Plus you loved hearing himem 'I'm home'. /emElla came over all the time and she was happy that you and Kyoya were a thing again. She knew you guys would find each other. To you when you saw Kyoya in the cafe that day you knew you will fall back in love with him all over again. The only thing you didn't know was Kyoya was in love with Haruhi but gave up since it was clearly his stupid friend Tamaki was in love with him. So he still loves her now with you your the only one he is madly in love with. He is happy he is going to marry you when you guys are ready for it and its pretty close since he is going to ask your hand in marriage tonight anyways./p 


End file.
